


Can you see me?

by snipeyozora



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 看不見但是應該存在。





	Can you see me?

**Author's Note:**

> 看不見但是應該存在。

Can you see me?  
  
「任務……完成！」  
『喔唷，』從耳機裡傳來路德鬆了一口氣的聲音，『兄弟，這真的很老派你不覺得嗎？「任務完成」什麼的。』  
「我完全承認。」伊森‧韓特，IMF資深特務，與他的小組組員剛剛拔除了一個跨國恐怖組織在鬧區所設的致命生化武器。「但按下解除按鈕時還真想不到有別的句子可說。」  
『沒創意。回收小組應該到了吧？』  
「到了，包裹已經上路。待會見。」  
『收工，待會見。』  
  
「包裹」與支援組一起乘專機返回基地，伊森則是轉搭普通班機回國。  
在熙來攘往的民用機場，伊森拉著簡單的手提行李，在具有當地風情的禮品店轉悠──像個普通觀光客，他想。保持低調。保持好奇心。  
即便他已經繞著地球飛了不知道幾次（不論是合法的還是非法的），但久久更新一下機場裡的小賣店情報還是不錯的。大多的旅客都神情輕鬆愉快，這提醒了自己的工作價值所在。他通常不買紀念品──或總是來不及買，但這次的任務與過往相比，沒有隨便入侵他國國防系統，沒有硝煙四起，沒有已經發射出去的彈頭，沒有擦撞到古蹟或公共設施，沒有驚嚇得到處尖叫竄逃的普通民眾，僅靠充分情資與準備、可靠的夥伴，用小小的武力癱瘓了恐怖組織主幹，在武器還沒準備好前成功攔截。IMF──《不可能的任務情報局》從沒有簡單的任務，也從未有失敗的任務。  
失敗意味著死亡、被抹消，以及從來不存在。  
他們就是這樣，求生存，並盡可能地假裝自己不存在。  
但生活還是得過。  
伊森在角落的小店裡買了一條靛青色上面有著低調而細緻的花紋，看起來很溫暖的毛毯。  
窩在電視機前打電動時可以披著，希望班吉會喜歡。  
  
＊  
  
  
  
伊森踏入本部時，隱約覺得有什麼地方不對勁。  
他才剛停好車，搭上電梯，門一開，眉頭深鎖的布蘭特就站在門外。「這是特地迎接我嗎？布蘭特。」伊森腦海裡一瞬間閃過這次任務所有的執行細節，他應該沒有做什麼讓布蘭特眉間發皺的事。應該。除了他撞爛了一台偷來的恐怖分子的吉普車外。恐怖分子應該不會嚷著要賠償吧。  
「伊森，我有件事要跟你談。立刻跟我來。」布蘭特這種語氣，聽起來像是剛剛證實某勤奮不懈的恐怖組織衝進白宮挾持了大量觀光客與國家領袖當人質，「非常嚴重。」或有同伴死了。  
伊森停住腳步，但布蘭特用眼神示意他到辦公室裡再問。高級別的事情不在走廊上說，即使這裡是IMF也一樣。  
布蘭特的辦公室乾淨整潔，室內充滿暖氣，伊森仍然感到冰冷的不祥。「什麼事？」或什麼人？伊森知道布蘭特經常大驚小怪，但絕不隨意開玩笑，若是特地等他要跟他說……不論是什麼樣的消息，肯定都是壞消息。  
「……」布蘭特張開嘴，表情像是剛喝了一杯冷咖啡下肚，一臉苦澀。「我就直說了，伊森。班吉的小隊出事了。應該說，班吉出事了。」  
班吉是伊森小隊的固定班底，由於班吉具備的技術值是IMF重要資產，在人力吃緊的時候偶爾也援助其他小隊的後勤支援。伊森東歐出任務的三天，班吉應該同步在本地協助調查新興黑市軍火商供應鏈的事。「你們送他去軍火工廠任務？」分屬不同小組的伊森沒有權限得知他組任務，班吉也不會破壞規矩告訴他，可他就是知道。伊森有時也說不上來他為什麼會知道，但他是個情報特工──即使IMF是最會守密的單位，只要他想知道，他就會想出方法取得情報。  
「對，我們送他去了，他很擅長破解那些門禁。這工作是銷毀實驗室裡的有害物質，並取得該物質的樣本，面對的是一群瘋狂科學家……」  
「班吉怎麼了？他在哪？」伊森握緊拳頭，努力摒除那些糾纏上來令他發寒的畫面，他現在需要的是冷靜、找出解決方法、如果還有希望的話。  
「五十小時前工廠爆炸，東西都被摧毀了，但班吉也──」布蘭特艱難地開口，「被捲入。小組撤退後我們還有派人去現場搜索，沒有班吉的屍體。」  
「我們回收了班吉的筆電，跟一些沒有被徹底摧毀的資料。已經讓路德接手修復的作業。」  
「班吉被抓了嗎？他在哪？」  
「我們不知道……他是否能幸運活著，也尚不確定他是否被擄。目前調閱了周遭所有監視資料，沒看到任何像是班吉的人物，或包裹。而且部長不想打草驚蛇，已下達命令此事與我們完全無關，工廠爆炸只是一樁意外。」  
「所以你現在告訴我這些事，是希望我不要去現場。」  
「是的，麻煩你。」  
「班吉他──」  
「班吉也是我的朋友，伊森。但你知道規矩的。何況我們沒有線索，更不能讓你衝動前往。」  
「……我去找路德。」  
「伊森！你得冷靜。」  
「我很冷靜，布蘭特。但，我不會放棄班吉……你也不會。你一有情報就通知我。」  
「我不能！」布蘭特包裹在鐵灰色西裝下的肩膀垮下，「你別逼我，伊森。也不要馬上說你要休假人間蒸發，拜託。我們理性地處理這件事。」  
「……總之，你一有情報就通知我。」伊森關上了辦公室的大門，一併掩去了布蘭特的苦臉。  
  
＊  
  
伊森正站在空蕩寂靜的家中。  
正確來說，是班吉的安全屋。  
『雖然這種普通住家伊森不需要鑰匙也進得來，嘿嘿、』班吉笑得靦腆，『可是還是請你收下我家鑰匙。』從班吉那裡接過被握得溫暖的鑰匙，他從此獲得了可以自由來去班吉安全屋的許可。比起自己稍偏僻的安全屋，隱身在市區老舊公寓中的班吉住屋更有生活感，起居室裡除了老舊的沙發家具組外，安放著相當有品味的高級視聽設備，桌上與牆邊堆疊著雜誌、書本、唱片與遊戲片。  
兩人同時休假的時候，班吉偶爾會邀伊森來住處吃晚餐，一起看電影ＤＶＤ（不管那部片班吉看過幾次）、打電動（通常都是伊森看著班吉玩）、接吻、或什麼都沒做地相擁而眠。  
《最後一戰：守護者》、《量子裂痕》、《戰爭機器5》的光碟盒散落在遊戲機旁，桌上還有上次他們沒看完的《星際大戰》四五六部曲的套裝盒。  
伊森四處尋找班吉的蹤跡，但徒勞無功。他甚至破壞了跟布蘭特的約定，去了那已被封閉的兵工廠，試圖挖出一絲線索跟希望。火勢撲滅後的工廠徹底成了廢墟，伊森搜遍了周邊可能的集合點，仍然毫無斬獲。「班吉……」班吉像是人間蒸發一樣，消失無蹤。

 

*

_『伊森！』_  
_『我不知道這是怎麼了，搞什麼鬼？』_  
_『傑克？快離開那裡──！』_  
_『伊森、啊啊啊、』_  
_『莎拉……、』_  
_『總之快逃──』_  
從通訊耳機中只傳回機械碰撞音、肉體、骨頭被壓碎的聲音、以及漫長的雜訊。  
__  
_『伊森？這是怎麼一回事……嗚嗚嗚、伊森、親愛的？』_  
_『茱莉亞、撐著點！醒醒、』_  
眼前、手上一片鮮紅。  
__  
_『伊森…我一直把你當成是兒子一樣的存在，』_  
_『局長！』_  
冰冷而潮濕的河水帶走了他的體溫。  
__  
_『伊森……我沒事的。』_  
青白的實驗室中，穿著外勤技術人員制服，戴著帽子的班吉就站在裡面，對著他微笑。高溫得足以融化一切的火燄吞噬了班吉有些寂寥的笑容。  
  
  
「『班吉！』」  
  
  
睜開眼睛，是夢境。  
冷汗浸濕了Ｔ恤，耳邊傳來粗重的喘息，好一陣子之後伊森才發現那是自己的呼吸聲。  
不小心在沙發上睡著了。他完成任務回國後到現在都沒有停下來休息過。瞥了一眼手錶，凌晨三點，班吉已經失蹤近六十小時了。糟糕。  
但他毫無頭緒。  
  
班吉在哪裡？  
靛藍色的毛毯沿著沙發的曲線滑落到地上，伊森伸手撿起毯子，殘留的餘溫讓他有些悵然。  
「班吉？」  
客廳裡一片靜寂，伊森重新在廚房、臥室以及浴室尋找房子的主人，伊森連衣櫃與床底都徹底搜了一遍，可連個影子都沒看見。  
臥室仍然保持著主人離開前的模樣，換洗衣物堆放在一旁的椅子上，皺成一團。看了一半的漫畫打開著放在床上，組裝的模型半成品擺在桌子上，工具跟零件四散在桌面上。  
攤在床上的漫畫書封邊角都捲曲起來，已經相當老舊但仍然看得出所有者對它的喜愛。伊森打開檯燈坐在床上，愛憐地撫摸著漫畫書粗糙泛黃的內頁，從書的主人上一次暫停的地方開始，接著後面頁數閱讀了起來。  
但沒一會兒，大概是太過疲累，伊森坐在床上打起了瞌睡，連手上的漫畫掉落在床上也渾然不覺。沒有暖氣、沒蓋被子也睡得很熟的模樣。  
  
  
  
_（啊……這樣睡會感冒吧？連冬天都穿短袖。）_  
  
拉起一旁的被子要蓋在伊森身上時，伊森睜開了眼睛，一把抓住了他。「哇啊、」發出了短促的驚叫聲，想抽回手卻被牢牢緊抓。  
「是誰？」剛剛睡著的樣子像是騙人的一樣，伊森的眼睛在檯燈微弱的照明下反射著微光，「班吉？」伊森捉住了在床邊的可疑人物，之所以說可疑──除了身上穿著班吉的帽T，拉起帽沿之外，還圍著圍巾、戴著帽子、手套、口罩，甚至在夜晚也戴著墨鏡……從頭到腳都相當可疑。  
「……班吉？」握住的手腕一顫，彷彿他一鬆手就要落荒而逃，伊森更加握緊了對方的手。「剛剛在客廳幫我蓋毯子的也是你吧？你去哪了？為什麼裝扮成這樣？布蘭特跟路德說……」以為你出事了。  
「……、」對方試圖擺脫伊森緊揪不放的手，但顯然力氣不足，掙扎了好一陣子，男子的肩膀垮了下來，伊森同時放鬆了手上的力道。「……伊森……」班吉的嗓音透過口罩傳來，顯得模糊不清。  
「你受傷了嗎？怎麼不跟總部回報？」班吉的頭越垂越低，伊森想查看班吉是否有受傷，但班吉頑強地閃躲，「我沒事……伊森、哇、」伊森索性伸手去解班吉的圍巾跟墨鏡，想親眼確認。「呀、不要！」  
當扯掉班吉的圍巾跟墨鏡時，連見多識廣的IMF資深特工都愣住了。  
圍巾與墨鏡後，是空的。 **什麼都沒有。** 伊森眨了眨眼，接著伸手往那該是臉孔的部分摸去──「嗚嗚、啊、好痛！伊森、」毛茸茸以及乾燥柔軟的觸感透過指尖傳來。有東西。但看不見。「班吉？這怎麼……回事？」  
在眼前的只是一堆衣物組成的人形。人形脫掉了手套，袖子下面也空空如也，垂下的肩膀似乎在顫抖──但伊森看不見對方的表情。  
  


「伊森……我看不見我自己……」帶著些許鼻音，班吉小小聲地說。

 

「我想我應該是，隱形了吧。」


End file.
